Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to computing system boot times. More particularly, embodiments relate to using speculative start-up heuristics to predict when users will activate computing systems.
Discussion
Although certain “instant-on” solutions for computing systems may represent an effort to reduce boot times, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, these solutions may still result in delays, can involve relatively high power states (e.g., sleep instead of shutdown), may utilize different run-time environments (e.g., single function quick start applications), and/or may be limited to systems that have different start buttons (e.g., single function media buttons).